


All I want for Christmas

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [13]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles for Loony, F/F, F/M, Multi, Navidad, Sarima canta All I want for Christmas, Solo que no es un drabble, no es universo alternativo pero tampoco es del todo canon compliant, spoilers episodio 17
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: La música inundaba la Taberna de la Luna, mezclándose con los vítores de la gente y el traqueteo de los tacones de Sarima contra la mesa. Estaba cantando una de sus canciones más conocidas y desde luego la más famosa que tenía para esa época del año, la versión censurada, evidentemente. Conseguía transmitir la felicidad de haber vivido un año más y el estribillo, muy pegadizo, hablaba sobre como el único regalo que necesitaba era a una persona especial.SPOILERS EP 17 Y SALE UN PERSONAJE QUE SALE A PARTIR DEL 23
Relationships: Poliarpias (Mesa de Arpías), Sarima (Mesa de Arpías)/Dariman (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad Loony! ¡Y felices fiestas a quien lo esté leyendo! (Incluso si lo estás leyendo en agosto)  
> I'm just happy de haberlo acabado porque se me estaba atragantando el final por culpa de que no podía concentrarme.  
> PD: Tiene Sariman porque quiero y puedo

La música inundaba la Taberna de la Luna, mezclándose con los vítores de la gente y el traqueteo de los tacones de Sarima contra la mesa. Estaba cantando una de sus canciones más conocidas y desde luego la más famosa que tenía para esa época del año, la versión censurada, evidentemente. Conseguía transmitir la felicidad de haber vivido un año más y el estribillo, muy pegadizo, hablaba sobre como el único regalo que necesitaba era a una persona especial.

Su público seguía la letra animadamente. Probablemente muchas de esas personas desearían que a quien se refería con la canción fuesen ellos. Pero Sarima hacía un esfuerzo extra en no mirar a nadie directamente durante ese trozo específico de canción.

Lyrial parecía encantada con la música, sentada en uno de los taburetes, entre Tali y Seren. “Jo, había leído la letra, pero nunca la había escuchado, ¡es muy chula!”

Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas pese a haber bebido solo medio vaso de vino caliente. Vino caliente que habían preparado entre Tali y Dariman. Cómo no había acabado mal eso era un misterio que a Seren se le antojaba más grande que el de Lord Bopa. Pero es que ella había estado con Hoja y Lyrial comprando regalos mientras eso había pasado.

“Lyrial, cielo…” dijo Seren, “creo que has bebido bastante vino por hoy.”

Esta hizo un puchero. “Pero está rico…”

Tali aprovechó que la elfa estaba mirando a Seren para apartar la copa de delante suyo. “Sí, pero es como el azúcar. Si tomas demasiado luego te dolerá la tripa.”

Primero pareció un poco triste, pero asintió. “Bueno, vale. Normalmente sabéis más de estas cosas que yo.” Se calló un momento, dejando que el ambiente de la taberna llenase el silencio. “¿Creéis que podremos volver a tomar esto cuando venga Vistra?” Preguntó de repente, sonando un poco triste.

Las miradas de Seren y Tali se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Lyrial y luego hacía la otra. La tiefling asintió. “Oye Lyrial, ¿qué tal si bailamos?”

Nada más dijo que sí la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia una zona donde no había tantas mesas, moviéndose con fluidez. Sarima estaba acabando la canción, sus ojos dirigiéndose casi de forma inconsciente y dolorosa hacia Dariman cada vez que se acercaba el estribillo. Por su parte, este hacía el esfuerzo de mirar a cualquier sitio excepto a la barda en esos momentos.

Seren se quedó mirando su copa, pensando en Vistra. Pensando en las ganas que tenía de verla, de compartir más tiempo con ella… Pensando en lo mucho que la echaba de menos, en lo que quería decirle… Podía ver su reflejo en el vino, que se veía casi negro, podía ver su sonrisa hacia abajo.

“Esto…” La voz de Hoja hizo a Seren salir de sus pensamientos. “Vistra… vuestra compañera, ¿no? Lo siento mucho…”

“¿Ah?” La pilló por sorpresa. “Ah, sí… Ya sabes, se tuvo que ir y todo eso…” Miró a Sarima, que estaba dando las gracias y preparándose para la siguiente canción. “Pero bueno, sé que volverá, me hizo una promesa.”

No le hizo falta tocar la runa, sabía dónde estaba, había aprendido a reconocer su peso en su pelo, saber que mechón la llevaba. Se giró hacia Hoja, que seguía bebiendo de su vaso, ridículamente grande para que no le molestase en los bigotes. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, adaptadas para la luz que había en la taberna.

“Ah… ya veo…” Dio otro sorbo. Parecía estar estudiándola con la mirada.

Pero Seren no pudo contestar nada porque llegó Lyrial, arrastrando tras de sí a Tali. “¡Seren, Seren! ¿Bailas conmigo?”

Tali la miro levantando las cejas y sonriendo, cómo diciéndole que a ver quién era capaz de decir que no a Lyrial. La música había cambiado un poco ahora, Sarima estaba cantando una más lenta.

“Vale, cielo.” Contestó levantándose y acompañándola a la pista de baile.

La tiefling tomó su asiento al lado de Hoja, dejándose caer y tomando la copa de vino que Seren había dejado encima de la mesa. De la suya ya no quedaba y la de Lyrial se la había tomado antes de ir a bailar.

“¿Tú también la echas de menos?” Preguntó Hoja. “A tu compañera, a Vistra.”

Esa pregunta pilló a Tali completamente desprevenida, no se esperaba que fuera tan directa. Se acabó la bebida de un trago, sintiendo como quemaba un poco al bajar por su garganta. “¿Sabes? Prefiero no hablar de ello. ¿Qué tal si bailamos?” La buena y confiable técnica de esquivar una pregunta personal.

Hoja asintió, tal vez le había subido un poco el alcohol ya. Pero la buena cuestión es que las cuatro estaban bailando, algunas con más gracia que otras, algunas más pegadas que otras. Pero una canción entera de Sarima pasó.

Cuando Lyrial se dio cuenta de que también estaban bailando fue corriendo hacia ellas. “¡Me toca con Hoja!” Dijo cogiéndose del brazo de la tabaxi. “Y a vosotras la una con la otra.” Señaló a Tali y Seren. Vale, tal vez el medio vaso de vino le había sentado más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

“Lyrial, creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir…” Sugirió Tali, a quien la verdad es que las luces de los candelabros empezaban a brillarle demasiado, le estaba empezando a subir.

“Pero aún no he bailado con Hoja.” Protestó cruzándose de brazos.

Esta le dio una palmadita en el brazo. “Podemos bailar mañana, o cualquier otro día.”

Pareció considerarlo, mirando fijamente a la tabaxi. “Vale, ¿pero puedo tocarte el pelo? Es super suave.”

Hoja asintió, cerrando los ojitos cuando Lyrial empezó a acariciarle las mejillas. La elfa tenía los dedos muy finos y llegaba a rascar entre el pelo que daba gusto. Seren no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño awww.

“Ay, eres demasiado cuqui.” Dijo Hoja sonriendo.

Lyrial no tardó ni medio segundo en contestar. “Me puedes dar un beso si quieres.”

Seren sonrió, la habían enseñado bien. Y Hoja la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. “Ah, vale.”

Sintiendo la naricilla húmeda de Hoja sobre la suya Lyrial soltó un gritito de alegría. “¡Gracias!” Se despidió de ellas y subió hacia su habitación.

Se quedaron las tres solas. Bueno, realmente no estaban solas, estaban en medio de la taberna. Pero tenían su propio microcosmos en el que ahora mismo solo estaban ellas. Y el ambiente de repente parecía más pesado sin Lyrial para amenizarlo.

“Bueno…” dijo Hoja intentando calmar la tensión. “¿Alguna quiere bailar?”

Seren aceptó la oferta, mientras que Tali se retiró de nuevo a la barra, observándolas. Uf, el alcohol empezaba a notarse fuerte, menos mal que no había ido a bailar con ellas, podría haber dicho algo que no debía. Como si no lo hiciese ya de normal.

Las veía bailar y pidió otra copa a Dariman, que alzó una ceja, probablemente viendo que ya estaba un pelín más que achispada. Pero se la sirvió de todos modos, murmurando algo por lo bajo que Tali no llegó a oír.

Aquellas dos estaban bailando y la verdad es que Tali no tenía claro si le gustaría ser Seren, ser Hoja o estar en medio de las dos. Eventualmente volvieron hacia donde estaba ella.

“Creo que deberíais llevar a vuestra amiga a su habitación.” Dijo Dariman señalándola.

Hey, no estaba tan borracha. Bueno, puede que sí, pero era capaz de ir al cuarto sola. Probablemente. Si tenía que guiarse por como estaba viendo ahora un poco borroso pues igual se caía un par de veces. Pero no iba tan mal.

“Ayyyy, ¿te has emborrachado, Taliran?” Preguntó Seren cogiéndole un brazo y pasándoselo por encima de sus hombros.

“No voy borracha.” Mintió descaradamente. “Wow, ¿siempre has tenido el pelo tan bonito?” Vale, definitivamente no estaba controlando bien el filtro.

Seren se rio, tomándoselo a broma. “Vamos Hoja, ayúdame a subirla.”

Era un poco cómico verlas intentar subir las escaleras. Ya no solo por la diferencia de altura, también porque tres personas no pasaban por allí al mismo tiempo. Pero eventualmente llegaron a la habitación, donde dejaron caer a Tali en la cama.

“Bueno.” Dijo Seren viendo como se había quedado KO nada más dejarla. “Gracias por la ayuda, Hoja.”

“De nada.” Contestó esta sonriendo.

Un piso más abajo, Sarima seguía cantando. Estaba otra vez con la canción que celebraba estar vivo y deseaba como único regalo a cierta persona especial. Y esta vez Dariman no pudo evitarlo, sus miradas se cruzaron en mitad de la taberna un solo instante, una llama ardiendo en sus pechos durante ese momento. La magia de las fiestas y puede que algo más.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, no me gusta mucho el final pero it's here


End file.
